Love is More than Just Flowers
by jemetc
Summary: A peek at Bombalurina and Tugger's relationship.


Love is More Than Just Flowers  
  
*~I wrote this fic two years ago, when I was just getting started with my obsession with Cats. I found the file  
sitting in my computer so I thought, why not post it, even though I don't think so highly of it. Though I wrote it,  
I actually find it corny. Very corny. Really, the plot's got nothing much... besides, its tone is, well, somewhat  
different from my normal style, but what the hell, just read it...   
  
**~Old Dempsey is just a name from me. He's not a cat. =) The other characters belong to you know who.   
  
The Rum Tum Tugger wasn't in one of his better moods. He had been badly rejected by Bombalurina after he offered her a Tulip as a token of his admiration of her. Bomb had laughed at him and told him that love was more than just flowers. He had to show he truly loved her by other means than just presenting a mere tulip.  
  
"Bummer. That tulip cost me a lot-three scratches on my elegant coat from that darn fence that Old Dempsey's got in his flower garden and a missed meal! What does Bomb want anyway? Me get killed for her sake…?" The Tugger muttered under his breath. He didn't notice Plato, who was having a big boys chat with Coricopat and Admetus, had heard him and was looking at him intently.  
  
"Got a problem in the love biz, lover boy?" Plato crooned.   
"What is this with Bombalurina and whassat? Tulips you say?"  
"She didn't like the tulips I gave her," Tug answered. "And it makes me think that she doesn't like me…"  
"Whoa! A while ago it was just of whassat? You get killed for Bomb's sake? I didn't get those lines," Plato said.  
  
The Tugger explained to Plato, Admetus and Coricopat what had happened. He was filled with utter gloom and misery that even shy Admetus looked stricken at his news.  
  
The Tugger? Miserable? Yeah right. You're putting me on. That's what Coricopat thought, but as Tug slumped into deeper despair, he realized that the crush he had on Bombalurina was even greater than the one Etcetera had on him.  
  
Meanwhile, at another part of the Junkyard, Bombalurina was purring unhappily by Demeter, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots side.   
  
"I thought he really, really liked me, and all he ever gives me are tiny material things of no real use. I mean, he considers dirt on his mane a big sacrifice for me… but that's just useless, right? I mean, look at you, Demi. Munku and Macavity are willing to die for your sake and Tug won't even let his glossy fur get smudged for me! It's totally unfair and absolutely bumming."  
  
"Oh, but that's a big sacrifice for him already, dear," Jenny any dots said. "You know how he is."  
  
"But love is more than just flowers," Bomb muttered, ignoring what Jenny said. "All he gives me are petals. What if he thinks a flower is all I am worth? That I can be won by just flowers?"  
  
"He likes you," Demeter pointed out. "He appreciates you for who you are. That's nice."  
  
"Who am I? The sexy, fiery red queen? Awwww…"  
  
"Love is more than just flowers," Jellylorum said.  
  
"Why doesn't he show it then?" Bombalurina whined. "There are lots of things you could express your love with than flowers!"  
  
"Well, then he's just going to have to find the right thing," Demeter said. "Then Tug will give it to you and he'd be really sincere and all. You're going to like what it is when he gives it to you (I hope)."  
  
"But when will that happen?" Bomb moaned. The other three looked at each other and shook their heads. A truly lovesick playgirl wasn't an easy thing to handle, especially if that playgirl was Bom…  
  
"Oh come on, Tugger. I bet she really loves you and she's just um, playing with your heart," Admetus said. "Maybe Bomb doubts your sentiments so she said that to prove whether or not you really love her."  
  
"But I already love her very much! Do I need to prove it further?"  
  
"Tugger," Coricopat said, "What exactly have you done to prove your love for her?'  
  
"Uh…"  
  
Plato, Admetus and Coricopat looked to the heavens and shrugged in disbelief.  
  
"Oh man," Plato muttered. "Look, why don't you two just talk things over? Maybe that'll work."  
  
At the same time, Demeter offered a tidbit to her older friend by saying, "Tell him what you feel. If he loves you, he'll understand."  
  
And so The Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina met each other by the drainpipe and started to… well, talk.  
  
"Um, Bomb I'm sorry I couldn't give you something more than a tulip on a pretty ordinary day."  
  
"No, it's fine Tug. Really. I shouldn't have expected so much."  
  
"I went through a lot just for that flower."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm sorry it means so little to you when it means so much to me."  
  
"Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"Forget it."   
  
Bombalurina met Tugger's eyes. She saw nothing but wholehearted adoration for her there. In turn, Tugger saw the warm affection she had for him.  
  
"Sorry. I misunderstood," Bomb murmured. "It was my fault. Jenny was right-you go through a lot even though that lot isn't a lot for me. I shouldn't look for something more. I shouldn't expect you to defeat Macavity or something like that just for me. I had the wrong perception of what our love was all the while. Will you ever forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive you? Bomby, of course I would! I do! Bomby I love you."  
"Is that true, Tug?"  
"Very true."  
"Then I can have the tulip back?"  
"What for?"  
  
"So I'll be always reminded that I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful tom by my side, for ever and a day." Bomb smiled at Tugger who said, "That is so true, love. That is so true." He carried her, but this time he did not drop her, or say 'no'. 


End file.
